


Sleepy Slices FD AU Edition

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: FD AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dogs, Family Dynamic, Family Fluff, Gen, How do I tag?, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Slice of Life FD AU edition! Featuring:Tommy and Wilbur harass Techno then Tommy loses his phoneWilbur is taking car of a dog and his siblings get emotionally attachedTechno doesn’t like FrenchTommy didn’t know where the library was
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: FD AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Sleepy Slices FD AU Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Antarctic bays FD AU on Tumblr!!  
> This are really bad oneshots

Most people know of the Pandel brothers, The Heart Throb, the Smart Stoic, and The ‘Sporty’ loud one. 

Everyone had at least heard of them, even though they were well known, one person still alluded most of their radars, at least interest wise.

Techno was a smart, quiet kid,he had a calming, monotone voice that could soothe others in tense situations. He was in all honors classes and barely talked to other students unless it was absolutely necessary. 

And nobody could figure him out.

Some thought he was stuck up, others were able to recognize that he wasn’t, he was just anxious, busy, and very tired.

It is very hard to get a reaction from him, some had tried but he would stare them down until they left him alone. Many had tried to get a reaction from Techno but failed. Skeppy had tried everything in his power but only got the basic scoffs, eye rolls, or soft chuckling with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Only his brothers had been able to get a physical reaction, dragging his hands down his face, face palming, groaning, much to Skeppy’s chagrin. It rarely happened at the school but when it did you would want to witness it. 

The Pandel brothers always tried to outdo themselves and if you were able to catch the show it was a treat.

Today was one of those days, unknown to Techno of course. He was walking down the hall, looking like death, mumbling to himself about math formulas and essay thesis he needed to write down. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his brothers trailing behind him.

Wilbur was pressed against one side of the hall, Tommy was on the other. They looked at each other, Wilbur nodded, he held up three fingers, mouthing a countdown. 

Once he reached one both boys launched themselves down the hall yelling “Braaa! Braaa! I am Hercules Mulligan!” They crashed into Techno, one on each side.  
Techno yelped, dropping his book. Wilbur cackled while Tommy let out his shrieking, loud, laughter. 

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Techno’s hand was grasping his chest, breathing hard, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Not really,” Tommy wheezed, hands on his knees, he cackled before it dissolved back into another wheeze. 

Wilbur threw his head back, laughing, “Oh that was so worth it, the look on your face!” He bent down and grabbed Techno’s book off the ground, he handed it back to him.

Techno took it, adjusting his glasses with his free hand, 

“I hate you,”

“Awwww! Come on Big-T!” Tommy said, throwing an arm around Techno’s neck, pulling him closer towards his chest, causing Techno to stumble forwards.

“It’s just a bit of fun!”

“When you two have fun people die.” Techno said dryly, pushing Tommy’s arm off, Wilbur laughed while Tommy tried to refute the claim. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna be late, see you guys later,” Techno said, trudding down the hall. Tommy grinned as his brother turned the corner, “That was fun,”

“Yes it was but you need to get going to your next class-”

“What about you Wilbur? Are you too cool for school or something?”

“No I have a study hall period next and the teacher doesn’t, at all.” 

“Lucky bastard,” Tommy grumbled, going to grab his bag, he slung it over his shoulder then reached for his phone. He didn’t feel it in his pocket, he patted his other pockets, on his jacket and jeans and couldn’t find it. 

Panic started to set in a little bit, he pulled off his backpack and started rummaging through its contents frantically but still nothing.

“W-wil, I can’t, heh, I can’t find my phone,” He was trying not to freak out but he couldn’t have lost his phone, they didn’t have enough money to spare to get him another one, along with the fact that Phil would kill him.

“Are you sure it’s not in your pocket?”

“Yes!” Tommy still slapped at his pockets again, just to be sure.

“Okay, don’t panic, just wa-”

“Oh what do you mean calm down Wilbur? I can’t calm down! That has all of my stuff on it! That’s how I communicate with everyone! Wilbur-”

Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder, “Tommy, calm.” He sighed, “It’ll be okay, just head to your next class and check your bag again, if you can’t find it then come meet me at lunch and we can go from there, just calm down.”

Tommy took a deep breath, he put his hand over top Wilbur, “Okay, big man,”

Wilbur grinned, “Yeah yeah, now get out of here, Gremlin,” He messed up his hair slightly. Tommy pulled his backpack back on and headed to his science class, feeling slightly better.

His teacher had let them go a minute early and Tommy was racing towards the lunch room, scanning the crowds for Wilbur. His phone wasn’t in his backpack or his pockets, he checked again, he spotted Wilbur’s gray beanie, he was leaning on one of the pillars near the lunch line, talking with Niki.

“Will! I can’t find it! I still can’t find it!” He skidded to a halt next to the pair, hands shaking nervously. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him, 

“Okay, I’ll try calling you,”

“What good will that do?” Tommy asked vehemently, waving his hands around.

“Shut up child.” Wilbur pulled out his phone, thumb tapping in his code, pulling up Tommy’s contact info. He pressed the call button, Tommy took off his bag and continued to feel around in case he missed it somehow. As they waited Wilbur frowned.The ringing ended and Wilbur looked at him but Tommy just shook his head.

“Okay shit, so, did you leave it in the car?”

“No I had it after we came into the building,”

“Your locker?”

“I don’t use that! I don’t even remember the combination!”

Wilbur made a fist and pressed it against his lips, brows furrowing in concentration.

“Techno, we can ask Techno.”

“He doesn’t have this lunch period!”

“No but he goes through the courtyard to get to his next class,”

Tommy groaned but still turned on his heels, racing towards the courtyard, looking for his brother's pink hair. 

At times like this he was glad his brothers were tall and had noticeable features. He bust through the doors, Wilbur close on his heels, he spotted Techno’s pink hair and slouched figure.

“Hey Techno!” He called across the yard, Techno looked up as Tommy ran over to him, “I got a problem!”

“Oh yeah?” He pushed his glasses up with two fingers.

“I-I might have lost my phone, do you have any idea where it could be? I’m running out of options! I checked my pockets and bag, I don’t think I left it in a class but I could have-”

“You didn’t lose your phone, it’s right here,” Techno said, pulling it out of his pocket, holding it up.

“Wha-What? How do you- Why do you-” Tommy stuttered, he grabbed his phone, checking it over for cracks or damage.

“I nabbed it out of your pocket this morning,” Techno said nonchalantly. Tommy looked bewildered, his eyebrows shot up, mouth agape.

“What! Why? Why would you do that?”

“Cause of the shit you did in the hall this morning.”

Wilbur huffed out a small laugh, covering his mouth,  
trying to muffle it’s growth. Tommy sputtered out a few incosevie syllables, hands twitching strangely.

“It’s okay Tommy, take your time,” Techno grinned.

“You ASS!” 

The Dog

“Wilbur why is there a dog on our floor?” Techno was just walking out of his room when he saw Wilbur standing in their living room, holding a leash, with a small white puff ball sitting at his feet.

Tommy crouched down next to it, gently petting and poking at it.

“Please tell me you didn’t randomly adopt a dog,” Techno said, approaching his brothers, looking Wilbur up and down. Wilbur scoffed,

“Of course not Technoblade, I’m not an idiot, It’s my coworkers. She is working late tonight and asked if I would feed it and take it on a quick walk.”

Techno’s eyebrows perked up, “Thats,” He paused, “Nice of you,”

“Aw Techno, you sound confused, like I wouldn’t do this for anybody! I’m a nice man Techno,”

“Uh huh,” Techno scoffed, Wilbur smirked , Techno smirked back.

“Techno! Meet Floof!” Tommy gestured dramatically towards the small ball of fluff.

Techno blinked at the dog, “Hello Floof,” He waved slightly at it.

“Wait, pets around allowed here,” Tommy said, looking up from his crouched position.

“It’s fine, I’ll be gone soon,” Wilbur waved his hand dismissively. 

“If Phil asks about dog hair I’m gonna tell him,”

“The dog doesn’t even shed!That much,”

Techno rolled his eyes, blocking out his brother's banter, he looked down at the dog. It had dark eyes that drastically contrasted its fluffy white fur, it’s floppy ears drooped in front of it’s face as it panted.

Techno wasn’t really a dog person, they were okay but small dogs also made him nervous, he didn’t want to step on it or hurt it in some way. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something small and rough on his foot, he looked down to see Floof standing with one paw on his foot.

It looked up at him then licked his foot. 

Techno immediately sat down next to Tommy, he reached out to scratch it’s ear. It was his new favorite thing. 

“Can you bring him back sometime?” Tommy asked, Techno looked up over his glasses to try and gage Wilbur’s face.

Wilbur sighed and rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, I’m gonna have to explain to my coworker that my little brothers got emotionally attached to her dog.”

“Phil too,” Techno added, running his hand down the dogs back.

Wilbur sighed louder.

Terminer Le The French or something

“Techno you’ll do fine, I promise,” Phil said, pouring coffee into his thermos.

“I won’t and you can’t promise that!” Techno shot back, shoving his hands in his hair.

“I think your overreacting Techno,” Tommy said as he finished the last of his cereal, “I mean it can’t be that bad!”

“Yes it can be! This teacher is known for picking favorites and I am horrible at French! She’s gonna hate me! If I spoke French and heard my accent I’d hate me!” He drug his hands down his face.

“I should have taken Spanish,I already took some in middle school.”

“Wow, a subject you aren’t amazing at,” Wilbur commented, leaning back in his chair, “I’ll have to take next semester,”

“Bite me.”

“Boys we’re gonna be late, let’s go!” Phil was already by the door, putting his coat on.

Techno grabbed his backpack and followed his older brother out the door, Wilbur right behind him.

“Tommy lock the door!” 

“Okay!”

They piled into their old car, Wilbur and Phil upfront, Techno and Tommy in the back. Techno crossed his fingers and tried to push down his anxiety, he had French as his second period class so he had one period of solace.

It couldn’t go that badly, right?

It’d gone badly, oh so badly, only Skeppy knew so far. He teased him about it relentlessly but was convinced to not tell his brothers, just yet. He had gone straight into His and Tommy’s room after school, claiming he had homework, which wasn’t a complete lie.

“How do you have homework?” Tommy had asked, “It’s the first day!”

“Honors Teachers don’t care,” Techno had responded, trying to keep his normally monotone voice in check, he closed the door and tried to bury himself in his homework.

He had to come out of his room for dinner though, trying to be as quiet as possible he sat down with his brothers, Phil was home with them tonight, which was nice but didn’t help Techno’s anxiety.

“So, how was school?” Phil asked, seemingly innocent, Techno felt his heart stop but Tommy, inadvertently, saved him.

“It was great! I have 3 classes and lunch with Tubbo! There is a really cool thing in the courtyard and-” Techno allowed himself to relax and eat as Tommy rambled on about his day. He hoped his brothers had forgotten about the whole French thing but he should have known better.

“Hey Tech, how was your French class?” Phil asked, taking a sip of water.

“Oh yeah! You have to tell us what happened!” Wilbur jumped up suddenly, leaning forwards, “Skeppy was laughing like a madman after his class with you but wouldn’t tell me why!”

Techno glared at him. Phil raised an eyebrow.

“So, what-what happened?” Phil asked, trying to stifle a grin. Tommy and Wilbur were looking at him intently, he was cornered.

He sighed, “Okay so, this teacher is known for picking favorites and I thought that I better make a good impression because I suck at French. Then I tripped over a wire and broke her only fan in front of the entire class.”

His brothers were silent for a minute then burst out laughing.

“Stop- stop laughing at my misery,” He groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“How did you manage that?” Wilbur asked, biting his lip.

“I don’t knowwwww,” 

“I’m sorry Techno,” Phil said, “It’s just, heh, it’s just-” He broke off laughing.

“I hate you guys almost as much as I hate that class,” He fought off the urge to smile, their laughter was infectious and spreading quickly.

“Good job,Big T! I’ll come to you the next time I need to give an introduction!” Tommy said, Techno rolled his eyes.

Tommy didn’t know where the library was

“I feel like I missed something big between Techno and Tommy,” Phil said quietly to Wilbur as they sat on the couch, watching mindless TV, Wilbur just shrugged.

“Sort of, Tommy keeps taking Techno’s stuff and hiding it and it pissed him off so Techno is going to try to get him back, don’t know how but it should be interesting,” 

Phil nodded, “Yeah that sounds like them.” 

He leaned back in his spot. Tommy was standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, scrolling through his phone. 

Wilbur looked up just in time to see Techno shoot down the hall and slam into Tommy.

He got Tommy in a headlock,pulling him closer to his chest Techno rapidly noogied him while yelling, “Ay Caramba! ¿Dónde está la biblioteca?!” 

He suddenly stopped. 

He let go of Tommy, who fell to the floor in shock, and sat down in the living room, pulling out a book, he started reading like nothing happened.

Tommy sat up, leaning on his forearms, gasping, “What-what the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Techno asked, not looking up.

“The-the whole screaming Spanish thing you just did!”

“Hmmm, I don’t remember that, Wil, do you remember hearing any Screaming Spanish?” Wilbur grinned.

“Nope, it’s been pretty quiet, surprisingly. It’s hard to get that, living with you and all.” 

“Hey!” Tommy let out a series of sputters and gasps, trying to combat what Techno and Wilbur said. He groaned in defeat as Wilbur and Phil gave him weird but amused looks, he headed back to his room. 

They sat there for a moment.

Phil was the first to break the silence, he snorted, “What the hell was that?”

“One of the few things I remember from middle school Spanish,” Techno said, still not looking up from his book.

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr under the same user name!! You can see not month old writing before I try to post them on here!  
> Have a good day!!


End file.
